Algo Sobre Usted
by FuuMegami
Summary: Ferio piensa de Fuu, y de caer en amante.


Algo Sobre Usted   
  
Escrito cerca: FuuMegami   
  
Negación: No poseo Rayearth o cualquiera de él es caracteres o líneas de la historia. También no poseo Mikey Graham o su canción algo sobre usted. Es una canción fic así que las líricas de la canción están en itálica.   
  
  
Era la tarde después de la batalla grande de los caballeros con debonair. En vez de ir detrás, las noches habían permanecido, por lo menos para una más noche.   
  
Ferio pone en su cama que mira fijamente para arriba el techo. Él sabía que Fuu era llanura justa el pasillo, solo, en su sitio. Él deseó ir la ve, para hablar con ella, apenas sostenerla. Él sabía que éste sería probablemente su ayer por la noche en el castillo, su ayer por la noche en Cephiro.   
  
Perdóneme por favor para mí saben no lo que lo hago   
Me nunca significaron para caer en amante con usted   
  
Ferio se incorporó y bostezó. No importó cómo él intentó difícilmente, él nunca podría bajar dormido. Una vez que viniera la mañana él nunca vería su amante otra vez. Y era todo su incidente, ellos era ambos en dolor debido a él. Un recordatorio que siempre apuñaló en él.   
  
Las cosas no son a veces absolutamente cómo planeamos   
Conjeturo que nunca entenderé   
  
" Dios, soy tan estúpido para caer en amante con ella... El caer en amante con alguien no puedo estar con. Y entonces tuve que ir y arrastrar Fuu-chan abajo con mí " él puso su parte posteriora de la pista abajo en la almohadilla.   
  
Pero hay justo algo sobre usted   
Ese marcas yo mentira despierta en la noche   
El intentar penetrarle porqué es está en mi mente   
  
" No puedo incluso calcular hacia fuera porqué caí en amante con ella que " él masculló a se.   
  
Segura, ella era bonita, en el hecho hermoso estar correcta. Ella era elegante, ese mucho que usted podría decirla apenas a propósito se llevó, ella era confidant con todo el Oh tímido, allí era más, algo que él apenas no podría poner su dedo encendido, aunque era lenguado derecho del smack en el centro de su cara. La razón verdadera él la amó.   
  
No es su belleza que es tan rara   
O cómo su fragancia llena el aire   
Hay justo algo sobre usted   
  
Él no podría tomarlo más, él se levantó de cama y entró la manera del pasillo. Era oscura, y los suelos del pasillo eran frío que lo hacía desean moverse rápidamente, pero él no . Él recorrió lentamente al sitio de Fuu, en donde él encontró su puerta abre una grieta. Ella pone dormir pacífico. Él miró con una sonrisa suave y una sensación tranquila.   
  
Él saltó como ella revolvió y se abrió sus ojos. Ella lo miraba en una media mirada fija deslumbrada dreamy del sueño.   
  
" Ferio, " ella susurró.   
  
Algo de la manera usted toca mi alma   
No sepa cuáles es pero estoy necesitando sostenerle   
  
Dentro de él abogaba por con ella para salir de cama y para venir a él. Pero él también sabía que sería estúpido, estúpido comenzar algo que podrían nunca acabar. Sus ojos mandilaron al suelo y él dio vuelta a la licencia.   
  
Los segundos después Fuu sostenían sobre su brazo. " No va, " ella susurró.   
  
Él dio vuelta y miraba a la, a sus ojos llenos de esperanza y de deseo, y a algo más... Algo además de esperanza, ella era triste. Sus ojos tan tristes, abogaban por con él, pidiéndole a que no la deje.   
  
Algo en sus ojos cuando usted mira mi manera   
Hace que me realiza pudo desearla esta manera   
Hay justo algo sobre usted   
  
" No deseo quizá ir, " Ferio susurrado como él se ejecutó suavemente los dedos a través de su pelo. " Quisiera quizá que las cosas sucedieran con nosotros "   
  
Fuu RAP la los brazos alrededor de él, removiendo las rebabas su cara en su pecho.   
  
" El dios Fuu-chan, allí es justo algo sobre usted. Algo que me traza a usted, es quizá el hecho de que tenemos solamente esta noche, o es quizá justo porque sé que usted es el uno "   
  
  
Hay justo algo sobre usted   
Y el encanto usted me ha puesto encendido   
  
" Ferio-chan, usted realmente nos cree fue significado ser? " Fuu pedido.   
  
Ferio encogido. " No sé. Me pregunto si realmente nos significan para ser, porque si éramos, por qué es tan duro? " Él entonces miraba abajo la tierra. " Y es quizá todo el un juego de la mente, yo mintió cuando I primero dijo amante de I usted. Realmente . Y odio admitir eso. He hecho quizá una fantasía que estamos intentando vivir hacia fuera. "  
  
Fuu sacudarió su cabeza. " Ningún.... No pienso que usted y yo podemos ser explicados con lógica. Usted e I... Estamos más allá de lógica. Más allá de razón. "  
  
" No signifiqué caer en amante con usted. Y no signifiqué para que usted caiga en amante con mí. Sabía que usted y yo podríamos nunca ser... " Ferio dicho suavemente.   
  
Y créame por favor   
Esto no fue supuesta para ser   
Tan porqué me parezco así que obsesionó   
Se siente a veces como me poseen   
Y no puedo pensar en nada   
  
Las cosas hechas oscuras se parecen generalmente asustadizas, pero esta noche él resplandor hecho justo de Fuu aún más en sus ojos.   
  
" Usted no puede decirse que para bajar en amante, usted no lo consiga? Somos porque nos supusieron ser " Fuu contestado.   
  
Ferio sonrió débilmente y besó Fuu suavemente en los labios. " Hay justo algo sobre usted que " él susurró. 


End file.
